This invention relates to an improved apparatus and arrangement of parts for conducting charging gases evolving in an oven chamber of a coke oven battery into another oven chamber of the battery. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an apparatus to conduct charging gases evolving in an oven chamber in a manner that will reduce or eliminate the environmental nuisance caused by the escape of the charging gases into the atmosphere.
Vibratory charging of coal into a coke oven chamber brings about the development of an environmental nuisance in the form of emission of charging gases from the oven chamber. A popular method of removing such gases is to extract them into a gas main or into a special main under the force of a strong suction. The present invention seeks to overcome disadvantages arising out of the known method of handling charging gases.